Edward in Wonderland
by MissDupre
Summary: Basado en Alicia en el pais de las maravillas. Modern Style. Edward llega a la pequeña localidad de Forks en Washington, donde encuentra cosas de lo mas extrañas. ¿Quien es esa chica vestida de blanco que huye de él?. EdwardxBella
1. El descenso por la madriguera

**Resumen:** Basado en Alicia en el pais de las maravillas. Modern Style. Edward llega a la pequeña localidad de Forks en Washington, donde encuentra cosas de lo mas extrañas. ¿Quien es esa chica vestida de blanco que huye de él?, será Edward capaz de encontrarla antes de que el tiempo se acabe. Mini-Fic!

**Declaración:** La Obra Twilight y sus sagas no me pertenecen, menos la magnifica historia de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

**Pareja:**EdwardxBella

* * *

**Edward in Wonderland**

Capitulo uno: El descenso por la madriguera

Edward le sonrío el espejo de su volvo, la mañana era fría y desolada en aquellas inhabitadas carreteras. Extraño paso por la mente del joven, apenas podía recordar haber estado en su casa apenas unas horas antes y ahora se encontraba allí, mirando un camino verde e infinito. Volvió a sonreír ligero y despreocupado, una sensación de paz le había inundado. Extraño hubieran dicho sus amigos y conocidos, Edward apenas sonreía y hablaba, ¿Cómo era que en aquel frondoso paisaje su sonrisa se extendiera por magia? Quizás solo era su imaginación pero… todo parecía irreal.

El chico prendió el automóvil dirigiéndose al norte, en dirección al viento. Un pequeño poblado se vio al horizonte y Edward murmuro un al fin, con esa emoción contenida que lo caracterizaba.

Su volvo plateado se interno por las afueras de la pequeña localidad, el muchacho iba a acelerar cuando un fuerte ruido anticipo la detención del auto. Con una ceja alzada el muchacho bajo del automóvil para verificarlo. Nada, su auto había muerto de la nada, su querido y fiel amigo, el único que lo había acompañado en esos momentos difíciles. Ahora no estaba. Arrugo el ceño con frustración. A lo mejor todavía había una esperanza, se sentó dentro del volvo esperando algún transeúnte, pero nadie apareció. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, el viaje había sido largo, y parecía el mejor momento para una siesta, un minuto, dos, tres, cinco, diez, veinte, y un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una moto se acercaba rápida y veloz. Edward abrió los ojos para ver como una moto pasaba frente a él, vio como una hermosa chica conducía la motocicleta hacia el pueblo, toda vestida de blanco, salio del auto para llamar su atención pero fue muy tarde, la chica ya estaba a varios metros delante de él y seguía avanzando, a Edward no le quedo mas remedio que ver su silueta internándose al interior del pueblo. El foco de su cobriza cabeza se encendió con la luz de una idea fulgurante. Saco su celular de la guantera del auto y disco el número de operadora, espero… pero no hubo nada. Miro con asombro el pequeño aparatito que mostraba que no tenía señal. ¿Cuál perverso podía ser el destino con él?, cerro el auto y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Una hora después podía admirar el pequeño pueblo de Forks, sudado y huraño. Edward sonrío con amargura, aquella energía magnética que le había impulsado a ir allí desde Chicago se había desvanecido con solo ver las condiciones del pueblo. Una gran reja cerrada le impedía entrar al poblado, por ella podía ver las andrajosas calles, con casas victorianas y de estilo deshabitado. Estaba dispuesto a dar la vuelta cuando un reflejo de luz lo llamo a la distancia, cerca de allí en el sucio suelo se hallaba una pequeña cebolla dorada que en su parte inferior formaba una llave, Edward la miro intrigado, a un costado de ella había un pequeño papel fino que decía:

**_"Querido amigo, _**

**_Eterno hermano, _**

**_Usa esta llave para abrir la reja_**

_**Que al conejo te lleva"**_

El pelibronce sonrío enigmático algo le decía que todo allí seria una aventura. Como le gustaban a él.

Abrió la reja con cuidado, pero aun así escucho el horrendo ruido de la vieja cerradura, se estremeció. Camino por las desgastadas aceras viendo las antiguas casonas, y buscando un taller, no lo encontró. Suspiro abatido, aquel lugar le parecía inhóspito. Aunque otro brillo cegador le llamo la atención, en una esquina lejana, un vestido blanco se ondeaba por el inexistente viento, y Edward sonrío. Aquella chica de la motocicleta, quien ahora usaba un vestido, se apresuraba por las calles del pueblo. El chico alcanzo a escuchar un "Estoy tan atrasada", con una voz melodiosa y atrayente. Edward la siguió, **corrió tras ella** pero **no la alcanzo**. El olor a fresas fue lo único que sintió el muchacho cuando comenzó a llover.

**"Otra cosa que no puedo conseguir"**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Nota Final:  Yeah, se que me diran ¿otro más?,pero es que este me nacio del corazón. Estaba escuchando musica clasica y leyendo el ultimo cap de Cullen Girls, y me acorde que me habia encantado lo de Edward in Wonderland, entonces, salio esto. Saquen sus conclusiones de lo que pasara en el mini-fic. Porque es de cap cortitos como el otro. Que más puedo decir. Espero sus comentarios y criticas.


	2. En un mar de lágrimas

**Resumen:** Basado en Alicia en el pais de las maravillas. Modern Style. Edward llega a la pequeña localidad de Forks en Washington, donde encuentra cosas de lo mas extrañas. ¿Quien es esa chica vestida de blanco que huye de él?, será Edward capaz de encontrarla antes de que el tiempo se acabe. Mini-Fic!

**Declaración:** La Obra Twilight y sus sagas no me pertenecen, menos la magnifica historia de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

**Pareja:**EdwardxBella

* * *

**Edward in Wonderland**

**Capitulo dos: En un mar de lágrimas, una carrera en comité y un cuento largo y con cola.  
**

El rostro de Edward se humedeció por las gotas que caían del oscurecido cielo de Forks. Se sentó en la acera esperando porque alguien pasara, ni una sola alma acudió a él. La lluvia se hizo mas intensa, y toda la superficie de la ciudad se vio inundada hasta parecerse Venecia. Edward alzo una ceja con incredulidad, y una pequeña risita sonó a su lado.

-Sabes… – Murmuro una chica desconocida, el chico la miro, se parecía a la chica de blanco. Pero solo un poco, parecía un pequeño marsupial con cara tiernucha – Cada gota de lluvia es una lágrima que haz derramado – Le miro con un poco de pena y a Edward le dieron ganas de vomitar.

- Es poco creíble ¿Sabes? – Sonrío arrogante, para hacerla sentir mal, como él se había sentido.

- No, aquí todo es posible, ¿No es así Ben? – Edward movió la cabeza a su lado izquierdo para ver a un chico de poca estatura y con unos lentes, parecía ser un **ratón** de biblioteca.

- Claro Claro, Angie – El ratoncito sonrío embobado.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto el pelibronce hastiado de su actitud sabelotodo.

- Soy Ben Cheney y ella es Ángela Weber – El ratón miro a Edward inquisidoramente, con un cambio de actitud.

- ¿Me pueden decir si han visto a una chica de blanco correr por ahí? – Cuestiono el chico, los jóvenes se miraron disimuladamente.

- Yo sé… - Murmuro la chica.

- Que nada se – Completo el ratón.

- ¿Acaso se están divirtiendo a mi costa? – La lluvia aumento a un grado desconocido.

- No te entristezcas, ya la encontraras, y nadie se esta divirtiendo a tu costa –La chica lo miro compresiva y Edward se sintió incomodo.

- Creo… creo… que es mucha lluvia – Susurro el ratón sorprendido. Masen observo las calles inundadas y sintió sus pantalones humedecidos por el caudal.

- Si sigues así Edward, Forks quedara inundado para siempre – El nombrado la miro sin comprender.

- Deberíamos salir de aquí si no queremos ahogarnos – Fue lo único que dijo Edward. Se levanto junto a los chicos y camino por lo quedaba de las aceras.

- Hola, debes ser Edward – Un chico rubio y de ojos azules salto frente al pelibronce. Este lo miro con gracia, el chico parecía un Golden retriever.

- Si, ¿Cómo sabes de mí? – Edward miro al rubio retriever con mala cara.

- Todos saben de ti, eres el Gran Edward Masen, todos te conocen – La voz del chico le sonó a Edward grotesca e iracunda – Y quien conoce a Mike Newton, nadie, nadie… - Murmuro ido.

- Sabes Edward – Ángela se acerco al muchacho mientras iban de camino a un café cercano, el agua les llegaba a las pantorrillas. – Es mejor morir de una vez….

- Que vivir temiendo la vida – Corearon los otros dos chicos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Edward ya estaba hastiado en la incomodidad que le provocaban los tres chicos.

- Lo sabes – Murmuro Ben, abrió la puerta del café Forks High School, y una chica brinco sobre Edward.

- Edwaaard –Canturreo, al chico le pareció que lo decía como una caturra.

-¿Disculpa? – Trato de ser un caballero quitándose a la chica de encima, pero tuvo que aplicar mas fuerza para salir de sus garras.

- Soy Jessica Stanley, un gusto – La caturra, Edward se río mentalmente por el nuevo apodo que le daba a la chica, batió sus pestañas con una vulgar coquetería.

- Si, un gusto – Ninguno dejo pasar la falta de emoción en su voz.

- Sabes Jess, Edward esta buscando al una chica de blanco, ¿Te suena? – Ángela miro maliciosamente a Jessica.

- La he visto, pero no le diré a donde iba – Junto las cejas enojada. A Edward le pareció una chiquilla malcriada.

- ¿Por qué? – Le cuestiono Ángela también alterada.

- Todos la buscan a ella, siempre, ¿Por qué él también?, él debería ser mío, ¡solo para mi! – Al pelibronce le cruzo por la mente que ella y Mike harían una buena pareja, estaban igual de locos.

- Si jugamos un juego y pierdes, se lo dirás Jess – La caturra lo pensó, y asintió al minuto.

- No tenemos porque hacer esto – Se negó Masen, ante la idea de Ángela.

- Si dices eso no mereces saber nada entonces Edward – Ángela lo miro decepcionada.

- Ha dejado ya de llover – Murmuro Mike, el chico había recobrado el sentido y sonreía malintencionado.

- Vete Edward – Le echo Ben. De un momento a otro los cuatro se volvieron hostiles.

- Perdiste información Edward, pero tienes mas oportunidades, siempre las hay, recuérdalo Edward – Murmuro tristemente la castaña. El aludido se dio la media vuelta y salio del café. Camino por unas cuantas calles, las cuales para su sorpresa se veían secas y limpias. Como nuevas, oyó un murmullo a los lejos.

- _I took my love down to Violet Hill, There we sat in snow, All that time she was silent still. So if you love me, Won't you let me know?, If you love me, Won't you let me know? – _Edward se sorprendió de lo calida y dulce de la voz de la chica de blanco, estaba sentada en un banquito y retorcía las manos nerviosa, mientras murmura la letra de la canción que Masen reconoció como Violet Hill. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

**"Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad"**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Nota Final: Gracias a las que se dieron el tiempo de leer esto. Como sea, aunque sean poquitas no dejare la historia, lo hare lo mas retorcida y abstracta que me de mi mente sin llegar al OoC extremo. En memoria de D.L.C. Espero que dejen un review y que alguna se lance a adivinar donde esta Edward. Nos vemos!


	3. La casa del conejo blanco y la oruga

**Resumen:** Basado en Alicia en el pais de las maravillas. Modern Style. Edward llega a la pequeña localidad de Forks en Washington, donde encuentra cosas de lo mas extrañas. ¿Quien es esa chica vestida de blanco que huye de él?, será Edward capaz de encontrarla antes de que el tiempo se acabe. Mini-Fic!

**Declaración:** La Obra Twilight y sus sagas no me pertenecen, menos la magnifica historia de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

**Pareja:**EdwardxBella

* * *

**Edward in Wonderland**

_Capitulo tres: La habitación del Conejo Blanco y El consejo de una oruga_

Edward observo a la pequeña mujercita que estaba frente a él, la joven parecía tener la misma edad que él, poseía una piel blanca como la porcelana y un cabello de color caoba, que caía cómodamente sobre su terso cuello, al chico le pareció hermosa e intrigante. La siguió observando tararear la canción, y moverse nerviosa, hasta que reparo en su presencia, y le hablo.

- ¡Anthony! – Exclamo al fijarse en el muchacho. Edward junto las cejas en confusión.

- Lo siento señorita, pero me esta confundiendo con alguien – Le trato de decir Edward, pero pudo ver en sus ojos claramente que la hermosa chica veía a alguien mas en él.

- No es el momento de bromear Anthony, necesito tu ayuda en algo – Le pidió. Y ahí fue donde la cordura de Masen murió, la chica había puesto una cara que a él le resulto adorable, como un conejito.

- ¿Qué favor? – Trato de sonar inaccesible. Pero no le resulto mucho.

- Se me ha quedado algo en la casa de Charlie, y necesito que vayas por eso - Loca, resonó en la mente de Edward, esa chica estaba loca, por confiar en un extraño. Aunque jurara que era ese **_vil de Anthony_.** Y si, en su mente el desprecio por ese nombre se hizo palpable.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto por inercia, para no dejar de ser un caballero según él.

- Una cesta de manzanas, están justo en la mesa de la cocina. Por favor... - Le rogó. Y la voluntad minima que Edward tenía, desapareció.

- Esta bien – Suspiro frustrado - ¿Dónde queda la casa de Charlie? – Le pregunto, obviamente el chico no era adivino.

- No seas tonto Anthony, donde siempre ha estado, en la carretera, sigue el camino – Le contesto, antes de pararse y empezar a caminar apresuradamente por las calles, murmurando que se hacia mas tarde. Edward la miro extrañado, y la palabra loca volvió a emerger en su mente.

Volvió su vista hacia la carretera, y empezó a caminar. Las casas cada vez iban disminuyendo la distancia entre una y otra, hasta comenzó a caminar rozando el bosque, sin ninguna casa a su alrededor, exceptuando la casa que se veía al horizonte, Edward supuso que se trata de la casa de Charlie. La casa por fuera y por dentro parecía como cualquier otra, no había nada inusual en ella, el chico camino hasta la cocina buscando la dichosa cesta de manzanas, la hallo tal como dijo la chica, que por cierto no sabia como se llamaba, y la tomo dispuesto a salir para buscar a la chica de blanco y salir del embrollo en cual se había metido. Pero una foto llamo su atención, en una repisa polvorienta había una foto de la chica de blanco, junto a un chico extrañamente parecido a él, solo que poseía unos ojos azules, no verdes como los suyos. Edward asumió que se trataba de Anthony. Tomo la foto para examinarla más de cerca, la chica de blanco, se veía alegre junto al chico y parecía menos desorientada de lo que la había visto sentada en el banco, con la mirada perdida. El pelibronce vio como detrás de la foto, en la repisa había un pequeño frasquito que tenia una etiqueta que decía "No tomar", Masen lo vio con curiosidad, y lo abrió dispuesto a tomar un sorbo, probarlo no le haría mal a nadie ¿No?

**_Pero la curiosidad mato al gato_**

Edward no supo en que momento exacto la cesta de manzanas se cayó de sus manos, ni tampoco el momento en que el frasco cayó al piso. Solo fue conciente del momento en el que el líquido toco su lengua, y de ahí el gran desplante de colores que se formo ante sus ojos, era como si estuviera viendo la aurora y esta bailara frente a él, tomando formas que Edward no quería ver, los colores parecían formar los rostros de su madre, el de su padre, hasta de sus amigos, pero él no quería verlos, hace tiempo que no quería saber nada de lo que son o fueron ellos, hace tiempo que estaba ajeno a ellos y ahí se quería mantener. Mareado de ver tantos rostros se sentó en el piso, esperando que las ganas de vomitar disminuyeran, pero no fue así. Los colores se volvieron mas intensos y las cosas comenzaron a perder su forma, Edward no se atrevió a parar por miedo a caer, y permaneció ahí, viendo colores y formas desconocidas, hasta que unas voces le llamaron su atención.

- ¡Anthony! – Escucho gritar, y supo de inmediato que era la chica de blanco, pero sus ojos estaban muy desorientados para saber donde se encontraba.

-¿Anthony? – Pregunto otra voz, que al chico le pareció confundida, la reconoció como la tal Ángela.

- Parece que se ha tomado el frasquito que tenias guardado Bella – Hablo una voz masculina. Edward la asocio a Ben.

- Oh, ¿Qué hacemos? – Ángela pregunto, tenia un tinte preocupado en su voz.

- Estoy muy atrasada, muy atrasada – Le oyó murmurar a la chica de blanco, Bella, la habían llamado los otros.

- Será mejor que te vayas con la canasta, nosotros nos quedamos con _Anthony_ – Edward quiso gruñir con enojo, pero las ganas de vomitar no lo dejaron. Esa chica, le había metido en este lío, y ahora se quería ir como si nada.

- Si si si, me voy… estoy muy atrasada… ella me matara – Volvió a murmurar, el pelibronce pudo escuchar sus pasos en el piso de madera, y el portazo que dio antes de irse.

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien? – Ángela había usado su verdadero nombre para dirigirse a él. Trato de buscar su silueta en el mar de colores que tenia frente a él. Le trato de responder, pero desistió, la idea de vomitarle no le agrado.

- Parece que esta muy mal Angie, será mejor que lo llevemos junto a él – Edward los escuchaba hablar mientras se sentía mas enfermo.

- Si, tienes razón. Tómalo de un lado y yo del otro – Los dos chicos se acercaron a su cuerpo y lo levantaron. Edward no pudo aguantar el flujo acido que subió por su garganta y expulso por la boca. Se lleno de vergüenza.

- Apresurémonos, parece que va de mal en peor – El pelibronce sintió como era movido por los chicos, pero no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ni cuanto recorrieron, aun veía todo distorsionado.

- Ya hemos llegado Edward, pronto estarás bien – Le dijo Ángela. Edward sintió como era depositado en una silla. Y como los chicos retrocedían esperando algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Era una voz desconocida que Masen no reconoció, muy masculina y con un aire de sureño.

- Tomo el frasquito que guardaba Bella – Fue la única explicación que dieron.

- Ya, váyanse. Yo me encargo de él – Edward escucho como se iban y se quedaba solo con aquel desconocido.

- Toma esto. Volverás a tus cinco sentidos – La mano del desconocido tomo la del chico y coloco otro frasquito en ella. Ayudo a Edward a llevársela a la boca, el chico trago no muy convencido. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que su vista estuvo totalmente restablecida y pudo ver al chico que se encontraba frente a él. Era un chico rubio, tan alto como él, blanco como la nieve, vestía un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa azul claro y una corbata azul oscuro. Fumaba un cigarro.

- Así que… ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto el chico rubio. Edward no supo que responderle, ¿Quién era él?

- Me llamo Edward Masen – Fue lo único que atino a responderle, aunque ya no estuviera muy seguro de su propio nombre.

- Hmm.. He oído a hablar de ti – Murmuro más para si que para el pelibronce. - ¿Cómo haz hecho para entrar a la casa de Bella? – Los ojos del chico rubio se volvieron un poco hostiles.

- Ella me envío a buscar una cesta de manzanas, me confundió con un tal Anthony – La chico aspiro su cigarro antes de seguir el interrogatorio.

- Te le pareces un poco. ¿De donde vienes? – Edward trago saliva, arrepintiendo se al acto, le supo ácida.

- ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? – Le enfrento ya hastiado.

- Simple curiosidad… - Le respondió volviendo a fumar. – Será mejor que te vayas, te deben estar esperando por ahí, la salida esta derecho – Edward lo vio confundido mientras el chico rubio desaparecía de su vista por una puerta que él nunca noto.

- Arg, en este maldito pueblo todos están locos – Siseo Masen antes de pararse y dirigirse al camino que había señalado el chico hacia la salida de la casa.

**_

* * *

_**

Nota Final: Me demorado un millón. Pero que se le puede hacer la vida universitaria es difícil x'D! Hmm. Espero que les guste. Me costo un montón volver a escribir, aunque no me salio como antes. Bueno. Esop. Saludos.


End file.
